


Sea Air and Sand

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flying Sex, PWP, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Lapis have some alone time on the beach. But Lapis has something bigger ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Air and Sand

          The moon was the only light source on the beach, but that didn't matter to Lapis lazuli. She didn't need the light to track her target. She was guided by instincts as she stalked along the coast. The sand was still warm under her bare foot, heated by the summer sun. She could fly, but that was against the rules of the game.

Pearl barely left a mark on the sand, but Lapis had her in sight. Pearls eyes glowed in the low light, and Lapis wounded if she looked just as ethereal as the pale gem did at the moment. The taller gem twisted out of her path, determined not to be caught, so easily at least. Pearl giggled as she fell in the sand, almost as beautiful as her singing. A shot of water hit her in her open mouth, making her sputter.

They ran like fools, getting further and further away from the city. They danced closer, tempting each other with small brushes of skin, on skin. Pearl added more flare to her dance, the more complex it got the easier it was for Lapis to get close. She was just out of the blue gems grasp. Lapis Lazuli watch closely, and saw her chance

Lapis tackled her to the sand, usurping the advantage. Lapis threw one leg over slim hips straddling Pearl, her hands settled on both sides of her head. The prostrate gem looked up at her with half lidded eyes, trailing them suggestively over the blue gem. She lowered her hips down. She rolled them along the woman below her, earning an eager moan.

Pearl nipped at her bottom lip, expertly winding the mischievous gem up. She untied the ties holding Lapis's flimsy top. It found its home on the sand, thrown away with little thought, or feeling. Lapis pressed her chest out, purring in pride as she was inspected, knowing no shame in this moment. Removing Pearl's shirt took some time, but was worth the effort. They stood from the sand to remove the rest.

Lapis's skirt joined the rest of the clothes, she had no underwear on, freeing her eager tentacle to the cool air. Pearl turned her back to her, still nervous to undress In front of Lapis. The smaller gem wrapped her arms around Pearl from behind, trailing kisses along her spine. Her lips playfully ran across smooth skin, stopping periodically to harshly suck at key locations. She traced a pattern in the shape of a tear drop, were her own gem was.

Pearl looked bashful, shimmying out of her shorts. Threads of wetness clung to the fabric as it was pulled away, exposing Pearl's lust to her partner. Blue hands ran up and down her stomach, drawing shapes and complex words long forgotten by most. She trailed her fingers between deceptively strong legs, slick flesh parting for easy exploration. Pearl shook as she kicked off her sorts and shoes, trembling legs, just managing to keep her standing.

Pearl twisted in Lapis's hold, pressing closer to the other. They meet in a heated kiss, the world around them disappeared as they became more focused on each other. The waves crashed onto the sandy shore, licking at their feet. Pearl rubbed her hips against Lapis, in a sensuous dance. Lapis firmly grasped Pearl's ass in one hand, the other wrapped around her upper body.

"Lapis."

The name came out like a prayer, lost to the sounds of the ocean, as it rose further on the shore. Lapis kissed at the long column of neck. She allowed her tentacle to move up between Pearl's leg, shivering at how slick she was. The tip ran over Pearl's cunt, circling around her stiff clit, dragging moans from the back of her throat. Pearl hugged the smaller gem closer, canting her hip into the touch. She begged for more with her body. She dug at Lapis's back, long fingers desperately grasped on, needing more stimulation. A long finger ran over the blue gem at her back, running across the sensitive seam where skin met stone.

Lapis held Pearl's hips still as she pressed her squirming tentacle into her. Pearl bucked her hips against the intrusion, whining as it curled inside of her, brushing up against the deepest spots her fingers couldn't reach. Lapis summoned her wings, flapping them lightly to keep them balanced. Pearl hooked one of her legs around Lapis, pulling her in even further.

Lapis hooked her arms under Pearl's leg, hoisting her of the sand. Pearl was so wrapped up in their coupling, she didn't notice Lapis's planning. The blue gem sized her opening, kicked off with her feet and took to the sky, powerful wings propelling them upwards. Pearl's started yelp was drowned out by Lapis Lazuli's joyful giggle and the rush of air. As the blue gem flew higher, Pearl held stronger. Lapis's tentacle moved with vigour inside Pearl's hot tunnel, squirming around as Lapis, her self twirled and dipped in the sky. Their movements in the sky added force to their fucking.

Sharp pearly teeth sunk into Lapis's blue shoulder, suckling gently at the skin, in contrast of the harsh bite. Lapis moaned as tight walls pulled at her twitching, ready member. Pearl bucked desperately. Lapis felt Pearl come undone, more then she heard her shrill scream. Pearls juices ran down their legs, as she came around Lapis's member with a loud keen.

Lapis froze in ecstasy, when she hit her own peak. Spurt after spurt of bright gold and dark blue cum, pumped into Pearl's welcoming womb. The excess fluid spilled out to join Pearl's own light blue one, on their thighs. They plummeted down to the ocean, as Lapis temporarily lost control. The air rushed past them, whipping their hair as they went. They hit the water with a resounding splash.

They drifted just under the waves of the sea. Their combined gem glow, lighting the darkness. They floated like that for a while, not quite ready to part just yet. When they emerged from the water, the sun was starting to peak just beyond the horizon of the water. All proof of their activities washed from their body's by the retreating tide.


End file.
